The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Hosta plant botanically known as Hosta hybrid and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘Tropical Dancer’.
The new Hosta cultivar is a naturally-occurring sport of ‘Spring Fling’, not patented, characterized by its green heart-shaped leaves with a wavy, creamy white margin. The new cultivar was discovered as a whole plant and selected during July 2004 in a controlled environment at Barneveld, The Netherlands.
Asexual reproduction of the new Hosta by division and tissue culture in a controlled environment in Barneveld, The Netherlands since 2004, has shown that the unique features of this new Hosta are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.